Imaging systems for molecular biology and genetics applications typically provide an optical magnification system, e.g., one or more lenses, that produce an image on a focal plane that is generally aligned with the imaging plane of an imaging sensor. Such imaging sensors are typically sold as self-contained camera units by their respective manufacturers, with the imaging sensor, associated electronics, and cooling systems housed within a housing. The housings typically have a threaded lens mounting feature, and the center of the imaging sensor is generally centered on the center of the threaded lens mount and positioned such that the focal plane of lenses that may be connected to the lens mount may generally align with the imaging plate of the sensor. One or more mounting features are typically located on the exterior surface of the housing to allow the camera unit to be mounted to, for example, a tripod or other support structure.
Such imaging systems are typically configured to receive a sample, e.g., a gel, blot, or other generally planar specimen, on a sample stage. The lens/camera unit system is generally configured so as to focus the lens on the sample stage to capture images of the sample.